1. Field
The following description relates to a color filter array used in an image sensor and an image obtaining apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a color filter array refers to a mosaic of color filters placed on an image sensor which filter light by wavelength range to capture color information.
A typical example of a design pattern of the color filter array is a Bayer pattern. The Bayer pattern is composed of grids, each consisting of two columns and two rows. In a 2×2 grid, a red pixel and a green pixel (RG) and a green pixel and a blue pixel (GB) are arranged. That is, the Bayer pattern has contiguous RG pixels and GP pixels.
The Bayer pattern allows rich color representation since it can obtain primary colors without processing. The Bayer pattern may consist of color pixels and white pixels.
The color filter array with the white pixel includes a transparent pixel in a 2×2 grid. The transparent pixel allows the sensitivity with regards to a captured image to be improved.